Chapter 1 Alternate Halo story
by windjackel
Summary: earth explodes and Master Chief is sped to an altrenate reason to land on Halo.


Chapter.1 The Discovery 

The year is 3145 A.D. The world of humanity evolved rapidly and made many-advanced technology. Some examples are robots, super computers and life giving machines.

During 3146, scientists made a startling discovery. They found that the sun would explode in 100 years! They decided to build massive colonies and send everyone into the deep recess of space.

One hundred years later, the ships launched and everyone went into space. On a pod ship, it carried the most elite warrior known to man, Master Chief! Master Chief wore a suit of armor, green in color, a pistol on his side and a machine gun on his back. Chief was the only solider known to reach that status. Chief walked to the cockpit and saw an unidentified ship going off course. He told the pilot to go after the ship. Master armed himself with a machine gun and waited for the ship to land.

Chief walked off the ship after it landed. Chief tiptoed across the barren wasteland and saw the other ship. He hid behind a giant rock. He peeked and saw four little blue creatures, which would be later to be known as grunts, come out and put four little devices on the ground. After a minute he saw a giant wavy wall erupted from the devices. Just then two bigger blue creatures, which would later be called elites, walked out of the ship. The six creatures walked into the wall of stuff. Chief ran after them and barely made it through. He saw the creatures walking on another ship.

The one of the creatures looked behind and saw chief. They all shot at chief and stunned him. They dragged him aboard and flew off. Chief awoke to find himself in cage with another being. He looked at the being again and saw it was another human!

" Who are you?" asked Chief.

"Billy Gram," answered Billy.

The two men talked for a while and decided to get out of the prison.

The next morning Chief woke up and saw that Billy was awake too. One of the guard's came down with their breakfast and when he reached the cage the plan happened. Chief punched him, the gun fell, and Billy took the keys and unlocked the door. Chief took the gun and they ran down the hallway. They soon ran into several blue guys and chief shot them dead. When they reached outside Billy saw a battle cruiser. They raced for it. Billy got there first and started to fire up the engine. More Elites came running out of the building and shot at Chief. They missed and chief fired back and hit one of them. Billy made the ship float off the ground and released the ladder. Chief grabbed onto the ladder and the ship started to fly when an Elite hit chief and he fell off the ladder. Chief was on his way down thinking he was going to die when he hit the ground and every thing went black.

Chief awoke with a sore arm and bruised head. Once he came back into reality he noticed that the room was incased with metal and he had heavy weights on him. A silver colored elite came with his breakfast.

Chief ate his breakfast and fell asleep because of hid injuries.

Chief woke up with the noise of screaming and gunfire. Just then an Elite walked into the room with a gun. The elite shot at the locks holding Spartan 117 and then took off his head! Inside the carcass was the pale body of Billy.

" No time to waste, lets go!" Billy yelled

Chief ran out of the room and followed Billy. Aliens walked up and down the hallways always looking out the windows. They finally made it outside and saw two totally different armies. One army was full of ugly looking things (later to be known as the flood) and the other the familiar blue guys.

The ugly guys shrieked, "Destroy the Covenant!"

The Covenant yelled, "Eliminate the Flood!"

That's when he found out the aliens names. The two armies went towards each other and started to fight in hand-to-hand combat. That's when Chief and Billy ran towards their ship. When aboard Chief made the ship lift off and accidentally pushed a button that made a nuclear bomb drop on the planet. Then Billy pushed another button and they were off.

Mean while on the planet the creatures were fighting when the bomb exploded and the two races were destroyed.

On the ship Chief told Billy that he was going on his own. So Chief got into a pod and left.

On the flight he flew into a black hole. Chief couldn't see anything but when he came out the other side his ship was rusted. His wings didn't work, guns broken and he was in a nosedive towards a dark planet.

Chief crashed but survived. When he came to he saw 7 things coming towards him. He grabbed his shotgun and pointed it at them, but they talked instead. "We come in peace"

Chief asked, "Who are you and what is the date?"

A woman answered that question, "My name is Amy and the date is July 5, 5978 A.D."


End file.
